


Back and Forth

by bugmod



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/pseuds/bugmod
Summary: Arin takes Dan deep into trance the old fashioned way: with a pocket watch!





	Back and Forth

Everything was quiet.

 

Dan’s mind was so amazingly blank, and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling.

 

Sure, he had things he could be worrying about, but right now, he didn’t have a care in the world.

 

Nothing else really mattered because he was _here_.

 

Dan was sitting next to Arin on his couch, deep in trance, staring at… a pocket watch.

 

Arin was a sucker for clichés, he was hellbent on proving to Dan that, “ _Yes_ , it _can_ work if we do it right,” and, “Yeah _,_ I _know_ it seems stupid, Dan, but can we try it out anyway, please?”

 

Dan had finally relented after Arin practically begged him to try it out.

 

Now, here he was, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he was pissed at himself for getting this deep into trance so quickly.

 

Someone was telling him not to worry about all that right now; the watch was so eye-catching, why should he focus on anything else?

 

“That’s it Danny, just keep your eyes on the watch. It’s just so _easy_ to watch it swing but it’s almost even easier to listen to my voice and let it take you deeper,” Arin urged,

“Isn’t it nice to sink deeper and deeper for me?”

 

Dan could feel himself softly nodding as he tried to smile, it felt so _good_ to listen to Arin.

 

His eyes were lazily watching the watch sway back and forth, focusing on the light reflecting off its glass face and how nice it was to listen to its consistent ticking.

 

It was comforting in a way, he knew it’d keep ticking and he knew it’d keep swinging.

 

That’s what Arin told him, anyway, so it had to be true.

 

Speaking of which, was he saying something?

 

Danny tried to take his eyes off the watch and look at Arin, but something was stopping him.

 

He noticed that the voice he heard didn’t really sound like Arin's, but that wasn’t important right now.

 

It was so much easier to keep looking back and forth, back and forth…

 

“… Back a-and forth, back and f-forth,” he mumbled to himself.

 

It was getting harder for him to keep his eyes from fluttering closed, but he had to try his best for Arin.

 

He had to be good for Arin.

 

“Very good, Danny, you’re doing great,” the younger man encouraged as Dan repeated his mantra.

 

He sounded so proud and it almost sent chills down Dan’s spine.

 

“Keep your head still but keep following the watch with your eyes, can you do that for me,” Arin asked quietly.

 

Dan tried his best to reply, he _really_ did, but all he could manage was “ _back and forth_.”

 

Arin chuckled and started slowly raising the watch higher as he watched Dan try to follow it.

 

His eyes rolled back slightly and were hidden behind half-open eyelids as he mumbled his mantra under his breath, even though he wasn’t focused on the watch anymore.

 

Arin put the watch on the table in front of him and looked back at his boyfriend.

 

Dan was _deep_ ; his eyelids kept fluttering, he had begun to sway slightly in his seat; it seemed like he was struggling to keep his head upright.

 

Arin smiled lovingly as he snapped his fingers and said, “Sleep.”

 

Seemingly all at once, Dan’s eyes slipped completely shut, his breathing slowed as he stopped mumbling, and he relaxed into the couch; his head slowly tilted forward until his chin almost touched his chest.

 

The younger man laughed quietly to himself as he tried to brush Dan’s hair out of his face while asking, “How are you feeling, Dan?”

 

It took him a few seconds, but a lazy grin spread over his face before mumbling, “Mm.. Good.”

 

“Good, I’m glad,” Arin said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short excerpt of a slightly longer WIP I have, maybe I'll add to it someday! Follow me on twitter at bugmodbeta!


End file.
